


I Just (wanted to get to know you)

by sirosiro



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian falls in love at the first sight as cliche as it sounds, Brian is bestfriends with Sungjin but keep reconsidering his choices, Jae crushes on Brian, Jae is on a vacation in Korea, JaeBri meet for the first time, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sungjin the match-maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirosiro/pseuds/sirosiro
Summary: Sungjin has his loud cousin from America over for Christmas. And he's totally delighted. (not)or the one where:Brian and Sungjin are best friends, and Sungjin's cousin, Jae crushes on Brian.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our beloved YoungK!  
> Can't believe he's 26 already, they always grow up so fast. *sniffs*
> 
> Please enjoy! ♥

Brian doesn’t know what he expected. Maybe a guy with a mindset of a twelve-year-old, someone short and loud, that runs around and makes people around him embarrassed.

At least Sungjin, Brian’s best friend since elementary made it sound like that. He often mentioned his cousin Jae, from California. Calling him overgrown child, always saying that Jae wouldn’t shut up even when others asked him to. Said that it was like Jae just had to tell all he had on his mind - usually ending in word vomit, since apparently, he lacked brain to mouth filter. Realising consequences after it was all out in the open.

Brian expected many things when he got a call from Sungjin that morning about the two of them coming over for a visit. He surely did not expect this tall glass of milk standing awkwardly and quietly right behind Brian’s best friend. Way taller than Sungjin, big glasses, looking like they were about to fall off of the straight nose. Behind them small, beady eyes. Lips plush, cheeks flushed pink, as he watched Brian warily. His dark hair falling into his face, same hair standing at odd angles on the top of his head as the cold wind ruffled them.

Wow.

“You letting us in anytime soon, Kang Bra? It’s freaking cold. We don’t want this princess to freeze, right?” He could see Jae raise his brow at the ‘Bra’, then frown at princess.

Brian opened the front door wider and stepped aside to let the two in. He shivered at the cold outside, as he was wearing only a tee and jeans. 

Sungjin strode in confidently as always, taking off his coat right away. Behind him, Jae shuffled inside. He looked like some lost kitten, afraid that someone might hurt him. He nodded at Brian as he stepped in, even gave him a small smile, but right after went back to his awkward self. His cheeks were rosy pink and Brian didn’t know what to make of it. It must have been because of the cold air outside.

Brian looked Jae up and down. _ This is Jae?  _ Brian mouthed to Sungjin, still not quite understanding what about that quiet and shy creature could possibly be loud. He looked… like a total introvert, his gaze mostly down, as soon as he was met with Brian’s own, he’d look elsewhere. Jae at that particular moment was looking around the flat, his small beady eyes scanning his surroundings, lastly landing on Brian, who was not so discreetly gaping at the taller boy. 

Maybe Brian was whipped from the beginning - whoever said that love at first sight was bullshit, was bullshitting himself. Brian was about to ignore all the warnings Sungjin ever gave him. 

There were many instances when Sungjin talked about his cousin causing trouble, about him being the cool American kid, but at the moment, Brian wondered if Sungjin was still trustworthy. Maybe this was some other cousin, he was bound to have more than one, right?

Sungjin looked over his shoulder, glancing at the awkward bean that was Jae and nodded to confirm what Brian already thought. He let out a laugh at last. “This is Jae, my cousin, Jae this is Younghyun or Brian.” Brian frowned at the lack of introduction. No addition of  _ my best friend _ ? They really had to talk. Or Brian just has to find a best best friend.

American boy raised his hand, waved to Brian awkwardly as if it pained him to do so. Muttering a quiet  _ hi  _ he went back to staring at his socked feet.

Brian wasn’t any better with his, “Nice to meet you.” Right after that he turned red in the face. He was feeling hot, made a mental check to look at thermostat. 

“Well, this is awkward.” Sungjin stated and Brian never wanted to roll his eyes more. It was only the Sungjinest thing to do - to name things as they were, right? He hated to admit it, but standing in the middle of the hallway with the two of them was indeed weird, he moved further inside, Sungjin and Jae silently following.

“Uhm, this way to the living room.” He gestured for Jae mostly, because Sungjin knew the layout better than the back of his hand. After numerous visits and numerous times he spent the night after he (together with Brian) got too drunk to go back home, it came as no surprise.

“Take a seat, what do I get you? You want something to drink? Eat? I bought some snacks, or we could order pizza-” He was met with silence. The cousins were sitting side by side on one of the sofas in the living room, Sungjin was smirking at Jae, who was not so discreetly nudging him with his sharp elbow to make him stop making faces. Honestly, Brian is not judging, Sungmeme was annoying most of the time.

Brian raised a brow at their antics, lolled his head to the side. When he thought about it, maybe that weirdness runs in the family…? “I’ll put some music on, it’s too quiet.” He said more to himself than anyone else, since his guest were busy acting like kids.

Brian didn’t know what music to play. Maybe he wanted to impress Jae, and he wasn’t too confident about the music he listened to. He never was. Always too shy to admit who’s music he listened to, too shy to say who he liked when it came to love interest. He just wasn’t that type. He came to a conclusion that the safest bet would be to just turn on one of the radio stations - turning the volume up so that it wouldn’t be too loud, nor too quiet. 

He eyed his guests again, and it looked like Sungjin was outright making fun of Jae. Brian almost felt bad for him. That was until Jae said something, that made Sungjin shut up. It seemed like that tall american bean sprout had his ways with Sungjin.

Brian perked up, he needed to ask Jae later, if he ever gets a chance. What would the thing be to make the almighty Park Sungjin quiet, he wondered.

He made his way to the kitchen and without asking again, he took out three glasses from the cabinet above the sink and filled them with water - nothing could ever go wrong with water. He put the already filled glasses on the tray and went back to the living room, putting it on the console table, in front of Sungjin and Jae. Making them stop whatever they were arguing about. 

“How do you like Korea so far, Jae?” Brian tired to make the atmosphere less awkward, really tried to make Jae feel comfortable, so that he wouldn’t blush at every single mention of his name, or every single time their eyes locked.

Sungjin didn’t help it, though as he piped up. “He likes it so far, right?” He nudged Jae who glared back at him. “Especially  _ some _ people.” Said Sungjin, putting emphasis on some.

Jae squinted at him again, his plush lips pursed, his arms crossed at his chest. “You’re not one of them.” Brian would never believe that someone who looks like Jae could be intimidating.

“Oho!” Sungjin scoffed. “Find a place to stay tonight…”

Jae just huffed in frustration, which made Brian stare in awe. 

“How long are you staying?” Brian tried again. Jae looked up, his eyes crinkling a little as he smiled at the other, preparing to answer the question, however Sungjin was quicker.

“Two weeks.” 

“Oh, come on…?” Jae looked to the side at his cousin, looking mildly irritated. 

“What did I say?” The other shrugged theatrically and Brian was just shifting eyes from one Park to the other. It was painfully obvious that Sungjin tried to annoy the living daylights our of Jae for some reason. “Kang Bra, my cousin over there actually wanted to know if you have a boy-”

Jae slapped his hands hurriedly over Sungjin’s mouth, throwing his whole lanky body on Sungjin.  _ What a dedication _ , Brian thought. Jae’s eyes were comically wide, his chest heaving and cheeks a pretty shade of pink when he turned to look at their host.

“If I have what?” Brian blinked back at them. He started to reconsider whom he entitled as a best friend - Sungjin was leaving just a small gap for Wonpil to snatch his spot. Sungjin was acting weird. Both of them were acting weird to tell the truth. 

Shy Jae that walked in a few minutes ago was now pushed aside, by this… this panicked Jae that sat on the sofa in front of him. Jae who speaks in the speed of light, the one Sungjin warned him about so many times.

“Sungjin is just being stupid. I never wanted to know about you. I don’t want to know. No. Nope. What if you said yes to having a boyfriend? What if he said yes?” He turned and asked that to Sungjin, then huffed like a child. “If he said yes, that would mean he has a boyfriend. And we-” he gestured between Sungjin and himself, “-don’t want that… right?” Jae stopped. Blink blinking, rethinking. Realised he said too much. Again.

  
  


Brian arched his brow. “You don’t want me to have a boyfriend?”  _ Why would that be. _

Sungjin looked bored out of his mind, already used to Jae’s antics, it seemed. “Actually, this one,” he pointed to his cousin, “guilt-tripped me so that I will take him with me.”

“Oh shut up, I did not-” Jae protested.

“I sent him this picture of the two of us back in what...March, you know? And he started asking questions. Have I mentioned how bad it feels when Jae asks questions? He always has tons. Well, it seems like this guy has a crush, he’s been pinning and asking about you all the time ever since then... And... he also said you have a nice ass.” After his monologue, he took one of the glasses, gulped down all the water at once and stood up. “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have more important things to do than play a match-maker for my family members and friends.” He directed the end of the sentence at Jae.

“Best friend!” Brian shot back.

Sungjin lolled his head, looking back at Brian. “Is that all you took from it, Kang Bra?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sungjin was long gone for several minutes already and Brian was just sitting there, watching Jae watching him. Every time Jae lifted his eyes and was met with Brian’s own, his cheeks blushed even more - and Brian loved every bit of it. It seemed that  _ he _ was that something that made Jae shut up.

“You like my ass?” Brian asked out of nowhere, after several minutes of silence. Jae must not have been expecting it, not this kind of words at least, because his eyes widened as he choked on his spit.

Worried, Brian practically flew over to the sofa Jae sat on, and he carefully patted Jae’s back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“You’ll be the death of me.” Jae managed in between coughs. His eyes were teary from it all, his cheeks still tinted red, and he was biting on his lower lip now as he scanned Brian’s face, that was way closer than ever before.

“Sorry-” Brian said in a small voice again, still rubbing soothing circles on Jae’s back, even after his coughing fit already stopped, and Jae was looking at him with soft eyes. He really didn’t have to, but he found some sort of comfort in the contact - he just simply continued.

“Hey, I know it sounded bad. What Bob said-” Jae hopped in his seat a little to turn and face Brian. “But I swear I’m not a creep. I didn’t check out your ass first.” Jae’s palms were sweaty so he rubbed them on the fabric of his jeans. “I saw your face, and man… your eyes. Captivating, even now. Your nose, and don’t let me start about lips. So kissable-” 

It was Brian’s turn to blush. He was just sitting there, his hand not on the Jae’s back, but on Jae’s shoulder after the other turned. Brian was gaping, with his lips parted, hanging onto every single word that Jae let out. He was beautiful, like and angel, just a bit more talkative than healthy. 

Brian started to understand what Sungjin meant by word vomit, but it didn’t seem half that bad at the moment. Simply because it seemed like Jae had a not so subtle crush - which was weird because they never met before. But Brian was flattered that someone had a crush on  _ him _ , of all people. Don’t get him wrong, there were many people that liked him, the way he looked, but his personality wasn’t for them, it seemed.

“-and then your body, you’re beautiful, and sorry about that ass thing, but you’re really a work of art… as a whole, Bri. When Bob is telling me all these stories, you seemed like a fun guy. ” He was blink-blinking his eyes again. “And I know we never met, but believe me that I loved everything what I heard from Sungjin. You seem like a guy I’d love to have by my side.” He buried his face in his large hands. Brian noticed they are quite pretty. Pale, large, with long, slender fingers. “I know you would never want someone like me… but I asked Bob to introduce me anyway-”

Brian reached out, pulled Jae’s hands away. Jae’s embarrassed face came into view. “What do you mean someone like you?”

“I’m way too loud, talk too much. I’m annoying, I’m nowhere near as good-looking as you. You’re way out of my league.”

“What?” Brian shook his head. “Are you blind, Jae?”

“Yes, now that you mention it my eyesight is-”

“I asked rhetorically, dummy.” He ruffled the other’s hair. He thought it would be awkward, but it wasn’t and Jae smiled at the gesture. “Yes. You talk too much, it seems. But what about it? We’re all different, right?” He tipped Jae’s head up with his finger. “Look at me.“ 

And Jae did, those beady eyes boring into his own foxy ones. “Now what did you say about my lips being kissable?”

Jae flashed a smile full of whites at the other. Brian unveiled the real Jae, the one who acted confident, but was a big softy. “You’re making me say that again?”

Brian nodded shamelessly. “You gotta say what you want if you want a piece of my ass, American boy.” 

Jae blushed again. “Are you always this straightforward?” 

“I’m afraid, yes.” He nodded and pulled Jae towards him, their lips locking instantly. 

The kiss was short, but sweet, Jae’s plush lips brushing against Brian’s thinner ones. 

Jae pulled away and Brian was already missing the contact. “I was right people! They’re so kissable-”

“Oh shut up already.” Brian muttered as he pulled Jae into another kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae is uncertain, Brian on the other hand knows exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a short sequel... enjoy. ♥
> 
> Let me know if you liked that mess. haha

Jae was supposed to stay for only eight days, from which - he supposes - he spends two packing and travelling. That makes it only six.

He felt like screaming when he realised than in another two days, he’ll be on the other side of the world again. He had to leave just when he got to know Younghyun better, when it just started to look more like a relationship than just your average holiday fling.

Jae palmed his face and looked at the clock on the bedside table of the guest room he’s been using as his own for the past few days. It was something after half past ten in the evening, and his brain decided to send a signal straight to his heart,  _ I miss BriBri _ . 

He may or may not have given Younghyun a nickname just about the same day that they met. Actually, Jae had been calling him that long before they even met, but he thought about leaving that detail out when Younghyun asked him about where it suddenly come from.

Jae picked up his phone, and pulled up the messages, opening the conversation with Younghyun. They exchanged numbers that first, faithful day and kept exchanging messages daily, although they only met once more at the cafe near Younghyun’s place.

_ I hope to see you again soon, hyung. _

Was the last reply he got from Younghyun yesterday, when Jae finally manned up and messaged his love interest, basically just stating that he missed talking to him, and that it was nice to see him at that cafe the other day.

Jae’s fingers hovered over the keyboard on the screen. He typed something in, then deleted it all few seconds later, repeating several times. Nothing sounded good - all he came up with could be interpreted in many different ways, especially at this time of the day, or rather, night? He didn’t want to seem too pushy, especially given these circumstances. But he wanted to see him - Younghyun.

Yes, they kissed the same day they first met, but after that, it became plain awkward. It felt like Younghyun’s actions caught up with him only after he was done with kissing the living daylights out of Jae. 

The other day at the cafe, although they were sitting at the same table, they barely exchanged any words, because it was mostly Sungjin and Wonpil talking and not caring about anyone else at the table enough to bring them into their conversation., Younghyun has been watching their exchange from Wonpil’s side and Jae just was sitting right opposite him, next to his cousin. He was quiet, trying to hide the fact that he only had eyes on and also for Younghyun. He was just observing that day, not wanting to bring up something, he didn’t know if he is actually  _ allowed  _ to bring up.

  
  


In the end, after hesitating, thinking and re-thinking for minutes he sent a simple  _ You still up? _ text to Younghyun. He tried not to get too excited. He told himself that even if the boy doesn’t respond, it will be all good. He didn’t come here for him, he came to spend Christmas with his family in Korea. Jae was just about to put his phone away, Younghyun probably didn’t hear, or just simply decided to ignore his message, when his phone dinged with notification, screen lighting up. 

Jae scrambled up to sit properly on the bed, unlocking the screen. 

_ Yeah _

Jae groaned to himself and stretched on the bed again. What is he supposed to make of all this? It was the answer to his question, he got it, fine. But he still felt like he was disturbing him. The answer was short and to the point, but it felt… Jae himself didn’t know what he was supposed to think.

However, Jae’s thoughts got interrupted when another message came.

_ Wanna come over? _

Jae’s eyes bulged out, but he never... ever got dressed faster in his life. The house was quiet, everyone was probably already asleep. He learned that Korean Parks go to bed way sooner than his family and they also wake up real soon. Which was… foreign to Jae. This made it easy slip out without being questioned where he’s going that late.

Jae made mental note to return soon, because if anyone, especially Sungjin knew that he sneaked out to meet Younghyun at his very own place, he would never hear the end of it. Unless… things would turn out differently and Jae would spend the night at Younghyun’s. He made sure to scratch that thought.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Few minutes after leaving Sungjin’s house, after taking a subway and walking straight to Younghyun’s place, he found himself standing in front of the door, hesitating to knock.  _ Please let this be what I think it is. That he likes me, too. _

The door suddenly swings open before Jae even gets a chance to knock. He’s greeted with the sight he was not prepared for - Younghyun in his baggy sweatpants, t-shirt so worn out that it was almost see-through and hair still dripping wet. Seemed like somebody just got out of shower.

“H-hey.” Jae greeted, and he had to admit that it wasn’t the most eloquent of thing he ever said to the other.

“Hi, come in.” Younghyun said, and stepped aside to let the lanky boy enter. He was met with warmness, but this time, it wasn’t the temperature of the room, rather certain someone hugging him out of the blue. “I heard someone talking behind the door.”

Jae cursed himself for lacking inner monologue.

“Wha-” Jae started, but Younghyun silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

“No time for questions, come.” He said as he peeled himself from the taller and basically dragged him toward the couch in the living room, somewhat rudely showing him to sit down.

“Whoa-” Jae puffed out when his back his the back of the couch. His imagination was running wild, with Younghyun suddenly hugging him, pushing and pulling him around. Not that he cared really, he could as well step on him if he wanted - but he still wanted to know what exactly was this change. This is not the Younghyun that almost completely ignored him that day at the cafe. Well, except for that  _ hi _ and  _ bye  _ they exchanged.

How that little sly fox managed to climb onto his lap in the meantime remained a mystery to Jae, but here they are. “Wait, wait… stop.” He managed to push Younghyun back, as he tried to steal a kiss from Jae. “W-what are we doing?” Jae asked, not even trying to hide the bewilderment in his face.

Younghyun looked at Jae as if he’d grown a second head. “Making out?” 

Jae just  _ had to _ facepalm himself, not even trying to be discreet about it. Younghyun was an idiot - however Jae still liked him very much. “But, I’m not like this.” Jae took both of Younghun’s hands that were resting at his shoulders at the moment and just held them in his own. “I mean… what  _ are we _ to be making out?”

Younghyun blinked at him for a few times, gears turning in that smart head of his. “Wait…” He lunged forward to hug the awkward bean beneath him. “I can’t believe you thought that I would invite you over at this time if I didn’t mean it.” He mumbled against Jae’s shoulder. 

“But you ignored me the other day.” Jae sounded genuinely confused, yet he tightened his hold around the other’s waist, keeping him in place.

Younghyun pulled back a little, pecking on Jae’s cheek. “Maybe I tried to save our dignity? If those two blabbermouths knew, we wouldn’t be able to hear the end of it.”

Jae’s eyebrows scrunched up. “So you’d still have me?” 

“What sort of question is this-” He didn’t get enough time to finish, before Jae pulled him close to kiss him on the mouth.

“ _ Yes _ would have been enough.” Jae said as he pulled back. “And also… I have some blackmailing-worthy piece of information that would make Sungjin shut up, just so that you know…”

Younghyun slid off of Jae, to sit by his side instead. “Come on, spill the beans.” He looked intrigued. “I  _ knew  _ from day one that you had some dirt on the guy.”

Jae wiggles his eyebrows. “No such things as free information in this nasty world, even you know that, right?”

Brian made a show of it to look unwilling to kiss Jae again. “Now what is it?” He asked once he was nice and comfy, his side pressed into Jae’s on the couch.

“He has a crush on someone.”

“Who?” Younghyun’s eyebrows shot into his hairline.

“No such thing as free-” Jae started again but the other was quicker this time and pecked him on the cheek.

“I can’t believe what I have gotten myself into…” The younger groaned, acting all unwilling to kiss Jae.

“So he likes... Wonpil?” Jae said offhandedly, and Younghyun properly choked on his own spit.

“Wait a second, the same Sungjin that we both know… the one who loves clingy people as much as I love exercising… the same Sungjin who practically runs away when he hears someone using aegyo.” At this point his hand gestures are exaggerated. “That Sungjin likes  _ our  _ Wonpil? The clingy one who  _ only _ speaks aegyo?” 

Jae just nodded.

“Okay, I think we’re safe with this intel.” He said and pulled Jae by the strings of his hoodie, kissing him well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading everyone ♥
> 
> if you have any questions, remarks, or just want to become friends, HMU on twitter @mysirosiro :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking (I'd rather not promise because I don't like disappointing those around me)  
> of making this a two shot, so possibly, maybe, hopefully there will be second chapter sometime in the near future...? Idk
> 
> Please let me know how you like it. :)
> 
> I'll be seeing DAY6 in January and I can't wait... ♥  
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos everyone. ♥


End file.
